The availability and popularity of web-based content and services is ever increasing. For example, users are increasingly using online storage services that provide storage “in the cloud” for content items (e.g., documents, application files, photos, mobile uploads, audio/video files, etc.). Storage in the cloud makes it convenient for users to access their files over a network from anywhere using various different kinds of devices (e.g., computer, mobile phone, tablet, etc.). Due in part to this convenience, users may also seek ways in which to share content items from their online storage with others.
Traditionally, though, online storage services provide limited tools for sharing items particularly in the case of sharing items to multiple sites, groups, and/or individuals. For instance, a user may have to individually configure an email or message for each intended recipient of a shared item and/or may have to manually provide a shared item as an attachment. In some cases, a user may even have to download a stored item locally before they can share the item through email or another messaging system. Thus, traditional techniques for sharing items from online storage may be quite inconvenient.